


Trading Command

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's made up his mind, he's going to take command of something, so he might as well trade - or has he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Command

Elizabeth loved the evening, relaxing, calm and a great time to just stretch or read. It was soothing and rarely interrupted. Which is why it was a shock to find herself pinned against her own bedroom wall with John’s lips against hers. He’d rang the chime, that much she remembered, beyond that it was haze, or more of a blur as he pushed her back, letting the door close before he trapped her against the wall and kissed her.

She struggled, she couldn’t honestly explain why, but she thought against him. It was wrong, that was why, it was wrong for them to do this, they were the example of command and a relationship between them simply wouldn’t work. Of course that didn’t stop her wanting it, though she was sure that fact was kept secret.

“John,” she muttered against his lips as he pressed forward. He didn’t stop, and her hands gripped at his shirt, trying hard to push him away. He was stronger, ironically she stopped to think ‘I should hope so’ before returning to attempting to pry him off. He gripped her wrists hard, pinning them against the wall beside her, his fingers pressing in at her skin.

“We both know you want me,” he breathed, pausing long enough to speak before ravaging her again. She could feel the scruff of his beard against her neck, he hadn’t shaved since coming back from his mission and it scratched uncomfortably against her skin as he continued down her throat.

“John,” she said again, hoping she sounded more demanding, but he just pressed her back, leaving her helpless. “Stop this,” she commanded. “John.”

“Don’t deny it, Elizabeth,” he said pressing closer, his body following the line of hers and she had to close her eyes as she felt his erection pressed in at her stomach.

“We can’t do this, and you know it.”

He pulled back and for a breath she thought she’d gotten through to him, until she smiled. “There are no rules,” he said. “The only thing stopping us, is us.”

He leaned in again, following the curve of her neck across one shoulder as his hands dropped to her hips, releasing her hands from captivity. She let her hands drop, considering what he’d just said. He had a point, there were no rules for them and they could use that to their advantage if the IOA or SGC had a problem with anything they did. He was also right, she did want him, though it was a shock that he wanted her. Still something wasn’t right about this and she knew she should keep pushing him back, find a way to stop him or even reach her radio and attract attention – however that could be interesting if he moved on to removing her clothes while she waited.

“John,” she said again, shaking her head slightly to get her thoughts back on track. “This is inappropriate and completely...” she would have loved to finish that sentence, but it seemed he’d grown bored of listening to her protests. His kiss this time was less demanding and he slipped his tongue easily into her mouth and brushed it against the roof. It took a lot of will power not to moan at the sensation and she failed miserably as his hand slipped up from her hips and under her top.

His hand crept upwards, slowly edging against her skin. She barely noticed the moments before, lost in the feeling of his kisses. When he brushed his thumb under her breast she practically jumped out of her skin. Her hands against his shoulders she gave a hard shove in an attempt to free herself, it didn’t work and it wasn’t until she actually slapped against his arm that John pulled back enough to look at her.

"If you tell me you don't want this, I'll leave you alone, but no lies," he said.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Tell me.”

“Answer me first,” she demanded, she was the leader of this expedition and there was no way she was going to be treated like this.

She started at him, lost for words. He’d defied her before, gone against her, even questioned her, but nothing like this. Not only that, she had no idea where this came from, they’d flirted for years, skirted around any attraction they held and teased each other when they thought they could get away with it. Now suddenly he was full on defiance and sexual attraction.

“Well?” John said, shifting slightly against her.

“We can’t do this.”

John moved again, slipping slightly down to one side of her body and slowly drawing his hand down her belly as he considered his words.

“Tell me one person who cares if we do this or not?”

She opened her mouth to reply but he cut her off again. It was starting to annoy her, she’d get a gun and shoot him herself at this rate. At least that thought lasted until his hand vanished into her pajama bottoms and his finger dipped into her sex. Her body stiffened but she felt him smirk before he pulled away, chuckling slightly at his deemed success.

“Looks like I found my answer,” he said returning his lips to her neck and shoulder. 

Elizabeth closed her eyes and silently damned her body for responding to him in such a way. Mind you, her own mind had been working overtime on his body for the last few weeks and more than once she’d gone to bed wishing he was there with her. She shuddered as his fingers continued to explore, dipping low, testing to see if she could accept penetration before drawing back up to her clit. Somewhere in his life some woman or other had taught him to use his fingers very well and she had to close her eyes and thank them as he dipped low again, this time pressing into her tunnel.

“You’ll have to take off some clothes if you want me to bring you off,” he said and she practically floated out the window. “Elizabeth,” he said, putting on his most commanding tone. “Take your pants off,” he ordered and suddenly she understood the reasoning behind being pinned. He wanted the command for a change, he wanted to give the orders and not take no for an answer.

She took a breath as he moved his lips up to her ear and breathed softly “I can’t fuck you with your pants on.” Suppressing the shudder, she brought her hands up to her hips and slowly pushed the white, and probably now soaked, pajama bottoms off and down to the ground. Instantly John changed the angle of his playful finger and thrust it into her pussy. There was no possible way she could avoid the moan she let out as she dropped her head hard against the wall.

John didn’t stop, one long callused finger thrusting quickly in and out of her body and it made her hips buck. She wanted to come, she wanted to feel him, she wanted so much and all of it right now and she knew he’d stop if she said something. He pulled out quickly and thrust back in with a second finger added and she tipped towards him, dropping her head to his shoulder and placing her hand on his thrusting arm.

“That’s it,” he said feeling her body shudder as he finger fucked her. “You command the city, I command your body.”

His angle changed and she felt his thumb brush against her clit before her vision blurred and her orgasm took over. She bucked against him, feeling her knees go weak. He was talking, saying something, but for the life of her all her ears could pick up was the sound of her own breathy moans. He pulled out quickly and pushed her around, turning her to face the wall. She leaned heavily against it as he tugged her top.

When she heard clothes rustling behind her she turned and watched as he stripped – perhaps a little too quickly – before running his eyes up her body. She shuddered, feeling his eyes take her in. He was pressed against her seconds later, his hands cupping her breasts and pinching at her nipples. She felt him shift back and his cock press against her tunnel before he gripped her hip and pressed in. The flutters of her orgasm tightened around him and he dropped against her back with a sharp breath.

“Beautiful women are dangerous in command,” he said thrusting up hard against her, pushing in deep and slow. She groaned - it was all she could manage. He felt good, his whole body following hers as he rocked into her. “Too beautiful,” he said speeding up considerably, “so hot,” he added gripping her hip tightly in one hand as he thrust. She could feel a second orgasm building, the tingling of her nipples as John continued flicking his thumb at them, the sensation of his thrusts – he felt right, he felt too good to be true.

She closed her eyes as John pressed harder against her, pinning her against the wall again, his thrusts became quickly erratic and she listened intently to his breathing and muttered breaths against her ear. She picked out words like “firm” and “breasts” before he moved both his hands away from her and found her hands. He trapped them against the wall above her head, slipping them both under one of his hands before dropping the other to her hips and jamming it between her and the wall so he could tease at her clit.

It only took one brush of his thumb before she shuddered and came, tightening on him enough to trigger his own release and she felt him shove hard into her backside as he groaned loudly. He twitched a few times before he pulled back from her, slipping out of her depth. It was a moment before she turned around to look at him, he looked tired – it was late after all. She pushed away from the wall, stepped over his discarded clothes and tugged him towards the bed. He didn’t protest, simply followed her over and slipped under the covers.

~~**~~

John woke the next morning with a fuzzy haze on his brain. He knew something was different, off at the very least. Though for a while his brain refused to work out what. He opened his eyes a few minutes later and looked up at the ceiling, same old Atlantis ceiling, though he couldn’t actually remember coming back to the city. Movement to his right made him jerk his head to the side and his eyes widened at the sight of the back of Elizabeth’s head.

“Shit,” he said practically jumping out of the bed. It was a moment before he realised he was naked and he scanned the room for his clothes. He didn’t remember coming back to the city and he sure as hell couldn’t remember getting into bed with her. “Shit. Elizabeth,” he said and she turned over in the bed, still half asleep and gave him a wonderful view of her breasts.

“What?” she groaned.

“We need to go to the infirmary,” he said. She sat up, looking confused and still half asleep and god damn gorgeous. He grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on before turning back to her and swallowing. “I don’t remember anything from about lunch time yesterday.”

Her eyes closed and he knew instantly she hadn’t noticed a difference in his behaviour. At least not a big enough difference to cause her alarm. He hoped.


End file.
